Star Wars:Re-Writing History
by Bagel21
Summary: What if the Star Wars galaxy changed. What if all the characters you know never exsisted and the Sith returned about a 1000 years to early. Follow me as I change Star Wars and its over all outcome. Reviews are welcomed good or bad. Also I will be starting a mini series from this one.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Mandalorian Wars, Part 1**

**Note:**_ I do not own anything associated with Star Wars in this story. Also this series is based on real Star Wars events but with different characters and outcomes and everything in the story will be using the Star Wars time of BBY which stands for Before the Battle of Yavin 4, Enjoy!_

**Around 3,978 BBY**

Mandalore the Great meets an unknown Sith Lord on the moon of Dxun. He is then influenced by the Sith Lord to start a great war with the Republic. This is known as the beginning of the Mandalorian Wars.

**Between 3,976 and 3,975 BBY**

The Mandalorian Neo-Crusaders, which are Mandalorians that aren't of the Taung race, launch a full-scale attack on the planet Kuat. Kaut was a center of the Republic's naval construction. Mandalore's intent was to weaken the Republic's navy before they could do anything to stop him. Kuat's defenses were no match for the Mandalorians and was easily captured.

From there, the Mandalorians produced a surprise attack on Alderaan. They were aided by an unsuspecting ally in the Corellians. Alderaan wasn't quick enough to attack and fell to their invaders. At the same time, another Mandalorian fleet started conquering planets in the Mid Rim. Already Mandalore had created an empire.

**Between 3,974 and 3,972 BBY**

The Republic was slow to react and had weakened its self. They had lost a total of six planets in a year. The Jedi Council hesitated to act and instead discussed the matter of aiding the Republic in the war. Meanwhile a small fleet was sent to take back Alderaan. Because of a lack of naval forces, the fleet attempted to bait the Mandalorians into a battle on the surface.

They succeeded. Led by an inexperienced Admiral named Baljos Raan, who was the Republic's best strategic mind, the fleet engaged their enemy in a bloody battle. Raan came up with trying to free the planet's capital Aldera with a three-pronged attack. The Republic won its first battle after losing only 2,000 soldiers compared to the Mandalorians massive loss of 13,000 Neo-Crusaders. Hopefully this wouldn't be the Republic's last victory.

The news shocked Mandalore. He wanted to get pay back on the Republic. His plan- attack Coruscant. A shuttle carrying battle droids landed on the Republic's capital. However inside were colored warriors that engaged in fighting everyone in their way. It was a great distraction. Coruscant's security forces didn't take any chances and sent almost everything towards the shuttle. That's when the Mandalorian fleet came out of hyperspace and proceded to bomb the city. It was followed by Mandalorians who raided the city. It forced the Jedi into action.

Senators were evacuated off the planet while their tower went up in flames. Citizens ran in terror. Ships attempted to leave but most were shot down. With the city on the brink of destruction, Jedi Grand Master Arlos was struck down by a young Mandalorian Neo-Crusader named Kordath. Everyone who escaped the tragic event fled to the world of Metellos. The refugees overwhelmed the planet. Among those who escaped were Senator Bolera, Jedi Knight Azmo Bexa-Loca, and Jedi Padawan Meala Star. Coruscant was no longer under Republic control, instead it was just another piece to the Mandalorians' success.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Mandalorians Wars, Part 2**

**Between 3,971 and 3,968 BBY**

The Republic's capital was gone. The new temporary capital would be the recently rescued Alderaan. Admiral Raan had built up the planets defenses and what was left of the Republic fleet loomed in the planet's sky. An emergency Senate was created with the temporary Chancellor being Senator Bolera.

Bexa-Loca had gathered the remaining Jedi. The only surviving Jedi Masters were on other planets. Bexa-Loca was deemed Grand Master by his peers. He and two other Jedi Knights, Duustal Gril and Kasche, formed a weak Jedi Council.

Admiral Raan, who'd only fought once in his career, was suddenly the most experienced leader. He rallied the remnants of the Republic to Aldera. He, the Alderaan Government and the Senate devised a plan of defense. They all knew that the Core worlds wouldn't be able to defend themselves without the aid of the Republic but they had no choice.

Mandalore had expanded his empire throughout the Core Worlds and Mid Rim. He and his second in command, Groznik Racto, were coming up with where they would strike next and how. That's when the young Kordath entered the room. He challenged Mandalore to a duel to the death that resulted in the titling of Mandalore. Mandalore laughed at the challenge but had to accept for the sake of his reputation.

The outcome of this battle would change the war. Kordath won. Mandalore the Great fell dead. Knowing Kordath couldn't run the empire, Groznik killed him. He then took the name _Mandalore the Fierce. _He was the first non-Taung Mandalore. The new Mandalorian leader felt invincible.

**Between 3,967 and 3,965**

The Republic had been recruiting. They had strengthened the Senate and the remaining Jedi Masters had arrived on Alderaan. The planet's defenses were great but could the Republic take back the planets that had lost and rid the galaxy of the Mandalorian threat? Admiral Raan had his new plan.

Their first strike was on Kaut. The Republic needed the planet so they could build up their fleet. The Mandalorians were nowhere to be found however. Mandalore the Fierce had withdrawn his troops from the planet. This caused confusion among the Republic. Still they took it anyhow, needing every advantage they could get.

Next they attacked the traitors on Corellia. This time there were plenty of Mandalorians. They were joined by King Nord's army. Admiral Raan resided in his capital ship _Onrelly _as his fleet invaded the planet. If they could reach the surface the battle would be over.

A shuttle carrying none other than the _new_ Jedi Master Bexa-Loca, who had been relieved of his duties as Grand Master. Bexa was too charge King Nord's palace and capture him if possible. As told, Bexa marched his troops through the defenses of the palace.

Finally they made it to King Nord's throne room. They were shocked to find him dead with a Sith standing over him. Bexa commanded his troops to secure the palace, he would fight the Sith alone. After many exchanges, Bexa disarmed the Sith. The Sith then informed him that he was a Sith Lord by the name of Darth Zanah before fleeing the world. It was another Republic victory.

The final step was to attempt a rescue of Coruscant. Knowing that this wouldn't be an easy battle, they arrived. However they found an abandoned planet. That's when the Mandalorian fleet's surprise attack was launched. The Republic fleet was demolished. Or so the Mandalorians thought. But in an even bigger surprise, another fleet attacked the Mandalorians. It was a fleet that had been sent to stop them in the Mid Rim but after Coruscant was taken, they kept contact with Admiral Raan and came up with the strategy of baiting the Mandalorians into battle and surprise them.

Mandalore's ship was boarded. He was met by the Jedi Master Azmo Bexa-Loca. The two engaged in combat. Bexa came out victorious, arresting Mandalore and stripping him of Mandalore's mask. The Republic won a devastating war.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: NOT the Jedi Civil War, Part 1**

_Note: I am changing some mistakes that I made that include the way I was timing. Also if there's something in my Re-Writing History series that you want to know more about, look it up on Wookieepedia._

**3,960 BBY**

After hearing about Bexa-Loca's confrontation with a Sith Lord, the Republic starts an investigation. The Investigation is used to see if the Sith were behind the Mandalorian invasion.

**3,959 BBY**

A year after the investigation started, the planet Dac sends out a distress signal. Thinking it's just another Mandalorian skirmish, the Republic sends the ship _Vigilance_. The Mon Calamari on the planet were not ready to fight back and were defeated. What the crew on the _Vigilance_ saw could only be recognized as a Sith the republic lost a naval manufacturing partner at the beginning of a war.

The Sith were stronger than ever but had been rushed into war many years before planned. They needed to finish off the Republic. Their want for revenge fueled them in their battles. They wanted to destroy the Republic forever.

Darth Zanah and his armada had been commanded to invade the Mid Rim. The Mandalorians had left the Mid Rim in turmoil. The planets easily fell to the Sith. Whatever planets were left were in civil war. One of these planets was Bothawui, Zanah's next target. It had another Republic shipyard.

He was met by strong Republic resistance. They sent Mandalorian War hero, Admiral Raan, to stop Zanah's campaign. They entered a long space battle. Finally the Sith boarded Raan's flagship the _Onrelly_ and killed him. They had also killed the heart of the Republic along with him.

Bothawui fell into Zanah's hands. Next was the planet Manda. It was another Republic shipyard planet. Zanah was met with little resistance. The Republic was in disarray. They had lost their leader earlier than expected. This allowed Zanah to continue his conquest through the Mid Rim, taking the planets New Cov, Lannik, Ulda Frav, Attahox, Nixor, and Daalang.

The Republic finally attempted to stop him at Balowa. There a ship called the _Kabul _and its young admiral a Selkath named Sogen Onran. Onran brought a great strategy with him. All he did was drive Zanah's forces back to Daalang. There the Republic set up a blockade. This blockade bought needed time for the Republic.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: NOT the Jedi Civil War, Part 2**

_Note: I have started the mini-series that is branching off of this one. Please take a look at Star Wars: Battle of Pengalan._

**3,958 BBY**

Darth Zanah was stuck in the Daalang Sector but Darth Arkanda was in the Inner Rim. He had conquered Manaan, Bestine IV, and Vurdon Ka. His was stopped on Pengalan IV by a Republic battalion. The battalion's leader was General Bexa-Loca. His padawan, Meala Star, was also there. The two engaged in what would become known as the Battle of Pengalan.

The Republic won but at a cost. Bexa-Loca had been captured during the battle. Darth Arkanda retreated but two of the Republic's old war heroes were gone. The Republic needed a new leader to step up and take charge.

The Sith Empire settled down in the Rim Worlds. Onran's blockade had been broken but Zanah had stayed there anyhow. Darth Arkanda's fleet hadn't been seen since the battle on Pengalan. The Republic stayed alert, waiting for the Sith Lords' next move.

Supreme Chancellor Bolera had been re-elected. He was one of the only leaders left in the Republic. He ensured everyone that they could still win the war behind Admiral Onran and the Jedi. Grand Master Yulin hadn't agreed to enter the Jedi into the war fully, however. He and the Jedi High Council had been discussing the issue.

A new Sith fleet then appeared. They were in the Core Worlds. The new fleet had ships never seen before. It was heading towards Coruscant. Again the Republic's capital was in harm's way. The rebuilding and re-colonization of Coruscant had just reached its peak. The construction workers were on their break when the first bomb hit. Immediately the Jedi sprang to action trying to protect the city from its second destruction.

When it seemed the Sith would take the capital Admiral Onran's fleet pounded the unknown Sith. This took the full focus of the Sith fleet away from the planet's surface and instead towards them. The space battle lasted hours. Each side was trying to advance on the other but to no avail. Finally a strike team led by Jedi Knight Meala Star, boarded what seemed to be the Sith flagship. They weren't expecting the leader to be Bexa-Loca.

Her old master had fallen to the dark side. He had been broken by the strong will of Darth Arkanda. She dueled here master while the rest of the strike team fought for control of the bridge. His red blade clanged against here green. The two matched the others move every time. They knew each other too well. It may have lasted longer had the flagship not been hit. The balst knocked Bexa to the ground and he lost his lightsaber.

Meala then attempted to arrest him. She was rendered unconscious by Bexa's force push and he got away. As he fled the strike gained control and they ended the battle. The Second Battle of Coruscant brought needed momentum to the Republic. Now they had to defeat the Sith forces once and for all.

The Republic sent two fleets to stop Darth Zanah and Darth Arkanda. Admiral Onran led the one that was going to stop Zanah. Admiral Luxin led the other. Luxin would be aided by Meala.

Darth Zanah was still in the Daalang System. He was attacked while in the orbit of Daalang. Onran's ships pounded Zanah into submission and arrested the Sith Lord. Darth Arkanda wouldn't be so easy. He was invading the Republic world of Chazwa. His army was ambushed by Meala and her men. The battle lasted days though. Meala was trapped in the city Irittsa and the Sith had blockaded the planet.

Luxin tried to break the blockade but was unsuccessful. Meala and the troops trapped in the city were on the verge of starvation and dehydration. They were cut down in numbers by repeated attacks. If the Republic couldn't break the blockade, Meala would be forced to surrender the planet to Arkanda.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: NOT the Jedi Civil War, Part 3**

_Note: I'm sorry for such a long wait but I have been busy and am just now finding time. I will be getting a little more free time now so it shouldn't be too long of a wait any more._

3,958 BBY

Just as it seemed all hope was lost for Meala and her troops, Admiral Onran arrived and busted through the blockade. Re-enforcements were sent to help Meala. Even with this they struggled against Arkanda's forces. After more battles and bombardments, Arkanda surrendered. He just had one condition, his fleet be let go. He then revealed that they had a weapon on Chazwa that could destroy it and everyone on it.

It seemed that Onran and the Republic had no other choice. If they continued fighting, more lives would be lost. This was there last shot at winning the war. Finally they gave in, allowing Arkanda to escape after he disabled the weapon.

Arkanda led his fleet out of Republic territory and it looked like the war would finally end. That is when they came back even stronger. Arkanda's goal was to free Darth Zanah and serve the fatal blow that would destroy the Jedi Order and its beloved Republic. He started by taking out a Jedi Academy on the Twi'lek home world of Ryloth. The planet wasn't expecting it and almost everyone on the planet was killed in the bombarding.

Again the wrath of Arkanda made the Republic cringe. When would he stop the brutal bombing and killing? The Senate wanted an answer from the Jedi Order as to when they would finish Arkanda. The Jedi had no such answer but did have a way of slowing him. They planned a Jedi Council meeting on Katarr. This would grab the attention of Arkanda, thinking he could wipe out the Jedi in one shot.

When Arkanda showed up, Admiral Luxin ambushed him. Arkanda now gave his full attention to the small Republic fleet. When Luxin's fleet was almost finished, Onran showed up and joined the attack. Arkanda was surprised and now tried to destroy Onran. That's when the Republic went into its final stage of the plan. A Jedi strike team consisting of their leader Meala Star, Master Omar-Koon, Master Ferodo and her apprentice Jen-Ja Sasil.

The Jedi over whelmed the defenses onboard the Sith Lord's flagship. Their toughest challenge coming from Arkanda's apprentice Darth Tythan. Soon they were face to face with the Dark Lord himself. Arkanda didn't go down easy. Battling against the finest Jedi duelist of their time, Darth Arkanda killed both Master Ferodo and her padawan before finally being beaten and killed. His defeat marked the end of the Great Republic War.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The NEW Jedi Civil War**

**3,950 BBY**

Darth Arkanda was the first Sith Lord to die in many years. Still there was evil in the galaxy, there always would be. One such evil was the other Sith Lord Darth Zanah, who had been arrested in the war. What the Jedi didn't know was that Zanah was influencing young Jedi to join the Sith. After eight years of imprisonment, the fallen Jedi freed Zanah. With their aid he was able to leave Coruscant and return to his master. He also used them to assassinate Supreme Chancellor Bolera. He was planning to start another war and he wouldn't be alone.

Zanah returned with a new fellow Sith Lord, a fallen Bexa-Loca. The Republic had fortified major planets, mainly Mid Rim ones. This left the Sith to terrorize the Outer Rim and its version of Coruscant, Taris. They bombed the planet's surface heavily, destroying anything on it. He was attacked in the process by an Admiral named Mohandi. Bexa defeated and killed him along with his fleet.

The news shocked many, including his former padawan Meala Star, and sent a major uproar through the Senate. They wanted revenge. They got it in the form of a flagship named _Revenge_. Its Admiral was a man named Karcent. Admiral Karcent was sent to apprehend Bexa-Loca. He was instead attacked by Darth Zanah. They were outmatched and Karcent called for retreat but Zanah followed. The young Admiral made a tough decision; he evacuated the ship other than volunteers. This courageous crew led Zanah away from the others before being killed. It was remembered as one of the bravest acts in Republic history.

Zanah then reclaimed the Sith home world of Korriban. The Republic didn't like this and sent Admiral Onran to scare away his rival from the planet. Zanah did retreat but Onran followed. He thought by killing Zanah, he would end the war and Sith Empire. What he didn't know was that Zanah was leading him to the unknown world of Drumond Kaas. There he destroyed Onran's fleet.

Bexa-Loca had taken the planets Telos and Dantoonie while this happened. This forced the Jedi Council and its Grand Master, Kasche, to come to a decision. The Jedi Order was going to aid the Republic in the war. The Senate immediately gave full military power to the Jedi Order. One of the first Jedi appointed generals was Meala Star. She led the 63rd Battalion to Dantooine where they met Bexa-Loca.

Meala battled her old master on his flagship. They exchanged many blows because they knew each other's fighting style. The tide turned when the ship was hit sending Meala to the ground, losing her lightsaber in the process. Bexa went in for the fatal blow and Meala used the force to regain her lightsaber and stab Bexa. This haunted her for the rest of her life.

**3,949 BBY**

Darth Zanah returned with one thing on his mind- crush the Republic and the Jedi. He marched through the galaxy defeating everything in his path. He reached his destination at a familiar planet. It was Coruscant. He started yet another battle on the war torn planet. The space fight lasted hours but it was obvious that the Republic had the numbers and it seemed they would win. That's when Republic ships turned on the others and fired.

Master Kasche already knew what was happening and was making his way to the Supreme Chancellor's office. He and some other Jedi were going to arrest the Supreme Chancellor who turned out to be the Sith Emperor. They were stalled by countless royal guards along the way. Still they managed to make it to the office were they met Kraynic, they Sith Lord behind the war. He killed the other Jedi right away and went into a duel with Master Kasche. The two were evenly matched in their lightsaber skills but Kraynic was stronger in the force and used it to defeat and slaughter Master Kasche.

With this the act, the Jedi Council crumpled and the Senate was in shock. Kraynic took the opportunity to speak to the council about creating the Republic into and Empire and giving him full power. They were easily deceived and gave in to his demands. Thus the Galactic Empire was born and the Third Battle of Coruscant was over.

Kraynic ordered an immediate extermination of all Jedi and rebellious soldiers. Zanah led the mass purge, killing many Jedi. Some escaped like Meala Star who got away thanks to the sacrifice of the 63rd Battalion. This started a reign of terror in the galaxy. The Republic was long gone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Time of Terror**

**3,949 BBY**

Some planets tried to rebel against the Empire. They were hushed quickly before anything major could happen. The Emperor ruled with an iron grip. He enslaved countless civilians and forced them to create monuments to him. Zanah became what the Empire called the "Peace Keeper". He kept everyone in line and extinguished any rebellions. It was not a bright future for the galaxy. Many wondered what had happened to the Jedi. Had they all been killed? If not, where were they?

They were given some hope when the Hutts revolted against the Empire. Kraynic had made a mistake in trying to control the Hutts and their wealthy business. Soon many planets actually seceded from the Empire and joined the Hutts cause. It was the first major rebellion conflict where both sides had a chance of winning.

Darth Zanah tried to settle the problem by attacking the Hutt capital of Nal Hutta. It was a big mistake. His fleet was no match for the Hutt forces that seemingly came from thin air. This spark traveled throughout the galaxy. Kraynic was enraged by his apprentice's failure. He demanded that the Sith Lord take care of it or feel the wrath of the Emperor.

Zanah set out to Alderaan were many Rebels had gathered. He was ambushed by a fleet or ships. They Rebels had organized quicker than he thought they could. He fled the battle and rested on the Imperial world of Corellia. The Rebels weren't scared by the planets allegiance to the Empire and invaded it. Led by a veteran of the Great Republic and Jedi Civil War, Ganrax Lee, the Rebels over took the planet and pushed Zanah farther into the galaxy.

Ganrax's heroic efforts in the battle helped him become the Supreme General of the Rebel Alliance Army. He took control of soldiers ranging from Mandalorians to bounty hunters. They freed many planets on their march toward one of the Imperial capitals, Korriban. There they met their first defeat. They were defeated by the Dark Jedi on the planet. Emperor Kraynic knew that the Rebels couldn't fight the Sith without the Jedi Order. He immediately arranged for armies of Sith warriors to be created and used in the war.

The Sith swept through the Rebel forces. They were unstoppable. Even with the great strategic brain and skill of General Ganrax, the Rebels were pinned down. The Hutts had been cut off by a strong Imperial blockade of Hutt Space. All hope had been lost, until they reappeared. The Jedi came back at full strength after years of hiding and preparing. They were led by their new Grand Master, Meala Star. Their timely arrive changed the face of the war.

Now the Rebels regained control over their lost planets and broke through to Hutt Space. Still the war was in the Empire's favor as they had larger numbers of Sith, soldiers, and supplies. They had already begun using slaves to fight the Rebels. The only thing the Rebels had, were leaders and a cause. They didn't know if it would be enough but they didn't care.


End file.
